


"Do Not, Say Her Name"

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5000 Personal Word Challenge, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comments Moderated, F/M, M/M, Moderated Comments, Moderated for hate, NaNo can kiss my ass, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Paralysis, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Quak, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but they're still friends lol, not wanda maximoff friendly, paralyzed character, wanda maximoff is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Tony can’t help it. When new heroes come a-knocking, he just has to take them in. Except the Guardians don’t take advantage of him. Fast forward a few months and is Quill…. Asking him on a date?
Relationships: Carol Danvers & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Carol Danvers/Hope Van Dyne, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton & Hope Van Dyne, Clint Barton & Laura Barton, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson & Scott Lang, Clint Barton/Scott Lang/Sam Wilson, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Hope Van Dyne & Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Hope Van Dyne/Carol Danvers, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Maria Hill & Pepper Potts, Maria Hill/Pepper Potts, Matt Murdock & Tony Stark, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Peter Quill & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Quill & Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Guardians of the Galaxy Team
Comments: 24
Kudos: 200





	"Do Not, Say Her Name"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoChores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChores/gifts).

> I have officially dubbed this ship Quak. Why? Because that’s fucking hilarious. It’s Quill x Stark. So, you get Quak. Amazing idea, am I right? I really hope you enjoy my NaNo project! For NoChores, my amazing beta from the BatFam discord server! Give them a hand, they really helped me out with this story! Please forgive me if Jessica, Luke, or Danny seem out of character, I've only ever watched Daredevil up until the middle of season two-ish.
> 
> EDIT!: Comments moderated due to hate

Tony Stark was stuck in a dead suit in Siberia. He could feel his organs shutting down due to the damage. He could still feel the indent where Rogers had slammed his shield repeatedly into his chest until he was immobilized. If this is how he went out, so be it. He would not go out without a fight, though.

Suddenly, he swore he could hear a faint whirring in the distance. But it didn’t matter now. Tony embraced the sweet blissful release of unconsciousness.

**<-><-><-><-><->**

Peter Quill was the first one out of the ship after they crash landed in the icy tundra. “Shit.” He swore, looking over his ship. The engines had failed and they’d been forced to make a crash landing. Rocket was the next out. “Nice steering there, genius.” He snarked, and Peter stared at him in disbelief.

“Rocket, you were the one in the pilot’s chair.” He said, a look of pure confusion on his face. “And? It doesn’t make it my fault.” Rocket grumbled. “Enough, you two.” Gamora said, walking out of the ship with Drax and Mantis trailing aimlessly behind her. “There’s a bunker over there, maybe we can find some help.” She stated.

The motley crew began their walk across the frozen tundra, after leaving Drax and Nebula behind to look after baby Groot. He had exclaimed “I am Groot” indifferently when they’d told him they’d be right back. When they got to the bunker, it was abandoned except for what appeared to be a robot in the corner. 

“Since when can Terrans be robots?” Gamora asked thoughtfully, before noticing it was a suit. And there was an unconscious man in said suit. “Great Watcher! There’s a Terran stuck in there.” She exclaimed. Mantis walked forward. She touched his forehead, and her antenna began to glow. “He feels angry, sad, he feels tremendous hurt and loss.” 

Peter hesitated. “Alright, wake him up.” He said. Mantis closed her eyes. “Wake.” She whispered. The man came roaring back to life, sputtering for air.

“What the hell?” The man stuttered out, eyes fluttering open. “Who the hell are you guys?” The man spat angrily. Peter grumbled something about never being recognized for their ‘great deeds.’ Gamora ignored him. “Our ship broke down, but I have a feeling you need our help right now. “Like hell I do!” The man snapped before the fight suddenly left him like an exhale of air.

“Sorry, I’m Tony. Tony Stark.” The man muttered. Peter perked up. “Stark? As in Maria and Howard Stark?” Tony bristled. “Don’t- don’t say her name.” He spat, the footage still raw in his mind. “Okay man, we don’t want any trouble.” Peter said, holding his hands up in defense. 

Gamora glared at him in annoyance. “Let’s get him to medical.” She finally said, breaking eye contact.

**<-><-><-><-><->**

They had split up into two groups, Mantis and Rocket going back to the ship to grab a stretcher while Peter and Gamora gently eased Tony out of the shattered armor. “Easy,” Gamora said as they finally finished pulling Tony out. Tony let out a groan of pain. His eyes suddenly widened in shock.

“I, I can’t feel anything below my waist.” He said, voice trailing off into a whisper. “Shit.” Gamora swore for the first time since they arrived on Terra. “Everything else is white hot pain.” He whispered in a strained voice. Rocket and Mantis arrived back with the stretcher. “Let’s move him back to the Milano, be careful.” Gamora warned Peter, and she and Peter each grabbed an end of the stretcher to carry Tony back to the ship.

After an hour of careful maneuvering, they finally got Tony onto the ship and into medical. “We’re gonna apply some general Terran anesthesia. You’re gonna feel numb all over.” Gamora stated. “Good thing I already feel numb in my legs.” Tony said, trying to get some laughs. Nobody laughed, in fact, the mood was quite grim.

“Sorry.” Tony said, the breath on his lips the only sound in the room after his apology. 

The first thing that Gamora set about doing was stitching up the gigantic wound in his chest where the shield had breached his body. She worked carefully, stitching delicately and muttering under her breath as she worked. When she finished, she packed the wound with gauze before wrapping it.

“We’ll have to wait until we get to a medical area with more supplies to diagnose whether or not he is paralyzed.” They did not have an x-ray machine on their ship. They set about getting their ship ready and fixing it when Tony stopped them. “Gimme my phone.” He said weakly, and when they stared at him confused, he pointed toward the rectangular black item in his pocket, where he couldn’t reach it.

Peter took the device out and gave it to Tony, who promptly clicked it on and let out a bitter laugh. “Of fucking course it survived me almost dying.” He spat moodily, before pulling up FRIDAY. 

“Boss? Boss are you alright?” FRIDAY’s voice slowly came back, and he never felt more relieved. “Hey baby girl.” He said. “Oh, thank God, boss. Would you like me to contact Mr. Rhodes?” Tony gulped before responding. “Yeah.” The phone rang before the other man on the other end picked up.

“Hey, Honey Bear-”

“Tony? Oh my God where are you? I’ve been so worried I-”

“Rhodey, slow down. I’m okay, well, not okay, but will be once I get to the compound. I just need you to send a jet, it’s a long story, but I’m stuck in Siberia near an abandoned bunker with six aliens and one human, all friendlies.”

“What on Earth? Alright, I’m sending a jet to your location, Tones. Get here soon man. Love you.”

**<-><-><-><-><->**

When They got back to the compound, Rhodey and Pepper cautiously approached the jet. Out first was Gamora, who introduced herself instantly to Pepper. “Hello, my name is Gamora, and we are the Guardians of the Galaxy. We found Tony Stark abandoned in a bunker after we crash landed on Terra.”

Pepper looked shell-shocked. “That explains the green skin,” she said, shaking off her shock with a paparazzi like smile. 

“Indeed it does,” Gamora said with her own shark like smile. 

Nebula and Peter had just brought out Tony on the stretcher, and Pepper gasped in horror while Rhodey swore under his breath. There was angry red skin poking out from behind the bandaging, and it was obvious Tony’s legs were broken, if not worse. “Let’s get you to the med bay.” Pepper said firmly.

“Please, follow me.” She indicated to the Guardians with a tilt of her head, and she was soon walking off, her high heels clicking loudly against the tile. 

They arrived just as Tony passed out, much to the worry of both Rhodey and Pepper. Doctor Helen Cho came out with an x-ray machine, and they started with his legs. “Both are broken, the left in three places and the right in one.” Cho informed them. Rhodey swore once more.

Cho moved the x-ray machine to his spine, and her expression dropped remarkably. “His spine is completely severed. He won’t be able to walk without assistance ever again.” Pepper let out a loud shocked sob, and Rhodey’s head dropped to his lap in his wheelchair.

“Not Tony too,” Rhodey whispered in horror. The world couldn’t lose both Iron Man and War Machine. Not so soon. “Sorry to let you down, Rhodey Bear. Guess there won’t be any use of the suits anymore,” Tony said with a sad smile.

Rhodey felt tears begin to slowly trickle down his face. “Jesus Christ.” He whispered. “You didn’t deserve this to happen to you.” He said, his face now full of fury. “Rogers did this, didn’t he?” He spat, and Tony just nodded silently.

“He bashed my chest in after I figured out his buddy killed my parents.” Tony said bitterly. “What the hell?” Rhodey uttered. Peter coughed awkwardly breaking the tense silence that followed that statement. 

“So, uh, our ship is broken in the middle of an icy tundra, and we probably will need to fix it at some point. Can anyone help us?” Peter asked awkwardly. “Yeah, lemme put y’all up in some rooms in this here compound,” Tony said.

“Tony, you sure that’s a good idea?” Rhodey asked, staring at them critically. “Rhodey, Honey Bear, light of my life, they saved my life. It’s the least we can do until their ship is fixed.” Tony exclaimed.

“Okay, fair enough.” Rhodey said, stroking his chin as he contemplated that answer. “Let’s take them up to the residential floor after Happy gives them passes.” Tony nodded along to what Rhodey said, eventually drifting off with a slurred, “Happy, get them all access badges.”

**<-><-><-><-><->**

**<-><-><-><-><->**

  
  


It had been one month since Peter and the Guardians had moved in, and it had honestly been the best month of Tony’s entire life. His days had been full of laughter and fun with the group of misfits.

Tony had found himself looking into turning Stark Industries into a prosthetics company after he found out how truly hard it was to go from being a hero to being disabled with a snap of the fingers. He had been working on many prototypes of special leg braces that would allow the paralyzed, specifically Rhodey and himself, to walk again.

Tony had secretly also been making prototype braces that would fit inside the War Machine and Iron Man armors respectively. He had gained the respect of Rocket with his vast knowledge of mechanics, at least, vast for a ‘puny Terran.’

“Hey Tony, could you, uh, come in here?” Tony perked up when he heard Peter ask the question, and immediately answered with a “sure!” before rolling his wheelchair into the hall where the tall man was waiting. “Uh, I’m not quite sure how to say this,” Peter said, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Just say it, Mr. Lord,” Tony said teasingly. “Well, uh, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” That shut Tony up, and Peter started to look concerned. “Tony, are you alright? I understand if not-” Tony flung himself at Peter out of the wheelchair, screaming. “YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!” Tony screeched. 

Peter let out a laugh. “Well, it’s an honor to call you my boyfriend,” Peter said contently. After Peter helped Tony back into his wheelchair, the latter began to tug on his newly appointed boyfriend’s hand. “C’mon, I wanna show you something I’ve been working on for me and Rhodey.”

They walked/wheeled to Tony’s workshop, where schematics lay covering every inch of the place. “Ta-da!” Tony said, sweeping his hand out over the jumbled mess. “Uh, what exactly is this?” Peter asked, scratching his head. “Schematics! For braces that will fit into the Iron Man and War Machine armor respectively!” Peter’s whole face lit up. “That’s amazing!” Peter said, picking Tony up out of the wheelchair and spinning him around in a circle before setting him back down.

“Also, I’ve been making some edits to the accords, and plan to send them to the U.N. soon,” Tony said with a nonchalant shrug. Peter gaped at him. “Seriously?” Tony nodded eagerly. “I’ve had a few important people read over them, and they agree they’re more fair this time.” Peter simply nodded, impressed with his boyfriend.

“There’s someone I’ve been meaning to introduce to you,” Tony said, wheeling towards the door. He opened it, revealing a fifteen year old brunette boy with big doe brown eyes. “Peter, meet Peter.” He said. When Peter looked at him, confused by the smaller boy, Tony spoke up once more. “Let me clarify, this is Peter Parker, my intern, who is also Spider-Man. I’ll call him Spidey and You Quill from now on to keep confusion from happening.

Quill nodded. “So, will Spidey have to sign the accords after they’re ratified by the U.N?” Tony shook his head. “He won’t because he is a minor and has the right to his secret identity, he will sign when he’s 18 and decide when he reveals his identity if he does himself.” Quill tilted his head in understanding before smiling at Spidey. “Nice to meet ya, kid.”

**<-><-><-><-><->**

**<-><-><-><-><->**

It has been two months since Quill met Spidey, and the new accords were going to be ratified the very next day. Steve Rogers had made his unpleasant opinion known. He would not be signing the accords. Many new heroes had popped up, even new groups, such as The Defenders, who had voiced that they would sign the new accords.

That team consisted of Daredevil, also known as Matt Murdock, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Danny Rand. They were currently at the tower hanging out. Jessica was throwing back with a bottle of hard liquor, snickering when Matt fell. He had been about to sit on the couch but miscalculated and ended up on the floor.

Danny was raiding the fridge with Luke, the former complaining about there being nothing but carrots, which Luke took out and began to munch on. “How can you eat carrots? They’re the bane of existence!” Danny practically screeched into poor Luke’s ear, who looked unphased.

“Because they taste good.” The man said blandly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Danny’s eye twitched. “Calm down you twat, you’re giving me a headache.” Jessica snapped, but there was no real heat behind it, it was more fondly exasperated than anything else.

Poor Danny looked scandalized. He looked hurt beyond all repair. “I just don’t get how you can eat something the government poisons.” He said in a small voice. Jessica began choking on the alcohol in her mouth before wheezing loudly.

Tony staggered into the room in his prototype braces, staggering, but still, he was walking, and everyone began to whoop loudly. 

“Shut up, ya idiots,” Tony said, but there was a grin on his face. Peter walked in after him and planted a kiss on his lips, getting a wolf whistle from Jessica who got flipped off in return. “Well, sadly, I have some bad-ish news.” A groan filled the room. “Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, and Clint Barton will be returning to the states,” Tony paused for the grumbles and curses. “But they have decided to retire and will be living together in San Francisco in Scott’s apartment.”

That got some confused looks. “So they didn’t have to sign the accords?” Tony shook his head at Danny’s question. “They have signed the accords as reserve Avengers, and will only be retrieved to fight in a time of dire need.” Danny nodded understanding now.

“What about Barton’s secret family, though? Your nephews and niece?” Tony groaned. “You haven’t heard? They split on mutual agreement and Clint is in a relationship with Sam and Scott now.” Danny let out a surprised squawk. “He’s with  _ THE Falcon and Ant-Man _ ? That’s so cool!” Danny hollered loudly. “If you want, I can set you up with a Skype call to them,” Tony suggested with a smirk.

**<-><-><-><-><->**

“Carol,” Tony said in greeting, wheeling up to her and shaking her hand. “I’m here to talk to you about becoming an Avenger…”

**<-><-><-><-><->**

**<-><-><-><-><->**

Clint, Sam, and Scott had arrived at Scott’s apartment in San Francisco, and they began moving things around to move back in. “DADDY!” Scott grinned and turned around, grabbing Cassie and spinning her around. “Hey Peanut!” He exclaimed, and Jim and Maggie came in after her, both smiling.

“She was so excited to see you, Scott she was practically vibrating in the car,” Maggie said with a light laugh. She noticed the shrunken items, and rolled her eyes fondly. “I guess Pym Particles make moving a lot easier,” she said, gesturing toward the shrunken items in the corner. The three men nodded in unison.

“You done with your criminal ways, Scott?” Jim asked passively, and the man in question nodded vigorously. “Done, completely. After realizing my mistake in following Cap, I’ve come to an impasse and decided to stop following bad ideas.”

Sam looked up from his phone, his face crestfallen. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Rogers, he and Wanda have been pardoned.”

Clint barely caught himself from swearing in front of Cassie.

**<-><-><-><-><->**

**<-><-><-><-><->**

Tony stared at the television blankly. Quill was on edge, as well as Spidey and the rest of the Defenders. 

“Tony, talk to me. What’s happening?” Quill asked, not having looked at the report. 

“Rogers and Maximoff have been pardoned,” Tony said emotionlessly.

“Shit.” Quill swore, and Spidey began to wring his hands.

“Well, what are we gonna do to welcome them back?” Quill asked bitterly. Tony smiled like a shark. “Absolutely nothing.” He hissed.

**<-><-><-><-><->**

**<-><-><-><-><->**

**2 Months Later **

When Rogers showed up at the Compound, Wanda by his side, no one was there to greet him. Well, there were two people. A stern woman with short hair cut in a bob and a blonde woman with an equally stern gaze. “Welcome, let’s get to the point,” the bob cut woman said. 

“My name is Hope Van Dyne, leader of one of the Avengers teams. Assuming you’ve read the accords and your contracts, you know that you are being sent to separate places.” Before Rogers could cut in, the other woman began talking, almost perfectly in sync to when Hope stopped.

“I am one of Ms. Van Dyne’s romantic partners, and the co-leader of the Avengers, Carol Danvers. Ms. Maximoff will be sent to stay with Stephen Strange until she can learn to control her powers.”

“That’s not fair-” Rogers began, but was cut off by Hope. “It’s extremely fair and was outlined in your contract.” Rogers growled. “She’s just a kid!” Hope didn’t bat an eye. “She’s also a formerly wanted international terrorist. Anything else to say?” She asked with a shark like smile.

Rogers watched wordlessly as Wanda was marched off by about twenty armed guards. “Oh, the guards are for her. Just because she’s been pardoned doesn’t mean everyone forgives and forgets.” Carol explained, a glint in her eyes.

Carol led Rogers to the common room, where most of the Defenders team lays on the various couches. Matt was asleep, head in his boyfriend and law partner, Foggy’s lap. He didn’t have a shirt on, and various angry scars lay in full view of the common room.

“Put a shirt on,” Rogers said, voice evident with disgust. “Don’t you think no one wants to see those?” Matt looked up before bluntly replying, “I’m blind, so I don’t really care what others think.”

That got a chorus of snickers from Jessica and Danny.

Tony wheeled in, debating with Rhodey about if he was sure his braces were working right, and went to turn and leave when he saw Rogers.

“Tony, wait!”

“What, Rogers?” Tony snapped. Rogers blanched.

“Why are you in a wheelchair?” 

Tony growled at him. 

“Because you severed my spine you brainless animal.” Rogers bristled at that.

“Are you just playing this up because Bucky killed Maria-”

Tony got up in Rogers’ face, hands trembling with fury, his braces shaking. “Do not,” he paused, breathing heavily as he glared at him. “Say her name.” He whispered, his voice shaking with rage.

“Alright, I won’t,” Rogers said icily. “But can you tell me who in the hell,” he said, pointing at the various people around the room, “are these dunces?” 

Matt hissed at him like an angry wet cat while everyone directed heated glares onto the former soldier. “Didn’t you hear in Wakanda?” Tony asked smugly. “They’re the new Avengers.” Tony exited the room leaving behind a shocked Rogers.


End file.
